Magic and Other Supernatural Things
by WinniethePoohLover
Summary: After Izzy had defeated the dark lord, she went off to America to live a quiet life, away from the Wizarding World. Until Sam and Dean Winchester come knocking down on her door, and now she's back into the whole mess, once again, but maybe this time, things will be different for her. Maybe she'll get her happy ending, and all will be right, but then again she is the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You sure this is where the address said?" Dean asked as they parked the Impala.

"Yes, I'm sure Dean. This is where the address is," Sam said annoyed as he got out of the car. "Should we put on the fed threads?"

"It's an old bookstore Sam," Dean whined as they crossed the street.

"So?" Sam asked, looking his brother over.

"We don't need the suits. The place is called **Sirius Rarity.** And serious is spelled wrong for god sakes!" Dean said.

They both stopped in front of the bookstore, staring.

"Just, let me do the talking okay?" Sam said as he opened the door and walked in, with Dean three steps behind him.

They heard the bell ring as they opened the door and looked around. It was old and bookshelves were everywhere, but instead of them being filled with books, most of them were filled with interesting looking knicknacks that drew Dean in immediately. There were interesting posters everywhere and it looked so neat but edgy, the boys were surprised.

"I thought you said this was a bookstore?" Dean questioned Sam as he walked toward the nearest shelf.

"I thought so too. Apparently it's not," Sam said as he looked through and found a few areas filled with books. "Well, not completely."

"May I help you?" said a voice behind them and the brothers turned around to see a brunette teenager, about sixteen standing behind them.

"Uh, yes," Sam said, walking toward the teenager, "can I meet the owner, uh. . ?"

"Amy," the teenager said, "and she's somewhere around here. New delivery and all, from England, so she's arranging it, but feel free to look around," she smiled.

"Uh, thanks," Sam said and he walked back over to Dean. "You wanna look around? Maybe we'll find something on the Mark."

"You go ahead, I'm gonna check some of these things out," Dean replied as he held up a box. "This thing here? It actually squirts goo over the loser. I am so getting this!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and went further into the store. While he was looking around, he got distracted by reflecting mirror and didn't notice where he was walking, and knocked into a ladder.

"AH!" someone shouted from it and before they could comprehend what was going on, they fell. Sam, hearing the shout looked and caught the person before they could hit the floor.

"I am so sorry, miss, are you alright?" Sam asked as he held her up.

Sam could feel how light she was and then was looking into a pair of shining grey eyes and he lost all the air in his lungs.

"Uh, yeah, you caught me in time. Thank you," she said breathlessly as she stared into his eyes.

"It was my fault. I ran into the ladder, knocking you down. Sorry," Sam said guiltily.

"It's really alright. I shouldn't have been doing this in the middle of the day," Izzy gave a small smile.

They stared at each other, surprised but drawn to each other until someone interrupted them.

"Ahem," Dean coughed behind them, and Sam quickly, but gently, put her down.

"Sorry again uh. . " Sam said looking at her.

"Izzy. Izzy Black," she said.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is Dean," Sam introduced them.

"You a Brit?" Dean asked.

"Yes, born and raised," Izzy smiled, and Sam just stared as he was looking at the sun for the first time. "You lads finding everything alright?"

Dean elbowed Sam in the gut and he replied, "Uh, you the owner?"

"Yes, I am?" Izzy replied.

"Why is serious spelled that way?" Dean asked her quickly.

"Dean!" Sam said impatiently but Izzy just smiled.

"It's alright. I get that a lot. It's named after my father, Sirius, who's named after —"

"The star in the constellation," Sam finished.

"Exactly," Izzy smiled at him. "And a lot of these things are a rarity in America so," she shrugged and gave them a smile. "I see you liked the gobstone set?"

"This is pretty fuckin' awesome," Dean smiled.

"Well, we're actually here to ask you about something," Sam said, getting their attention towards him and a bit more serious, "our friend, Cass, he uh, told us about this store, and reading something about The Dark Mark and how to get it removed."

"It's just a story. Some old legends from long ago," she answered with a polite smile. "And I'm sure I have don't have those stories anymore, sorry lads, better luck next time."

"Are you sure? Can't you order another copy or something? Maybe another book you have here would have it?" Sam said desperately.

"I'm sorry, but those books aren't available anymore, but if anything else I can help you with I'd be glad too."

"Well you must've read it if you had it, any information you have would be —"

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Izzy told them.

If it was anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed the slight tense expression Izzy's face got before she gave them a breezy smile, but Sam and Dean did.

"Well, we'd believe that, if you hadn't gotten all tense now," Dean said as he walked towards her, "so start talking Audrey Hepburn."

"Audrey Hepburn?" Izzy said.

"Dean," Sam reprimanded him.

"Or what Mr. Winchester?" Izzy asked looking at him expressionless.

"Or this," Dean said, pulling his jacket slightly back and showing his gun.

"Dean, put it away. We need your help please, to remove a mark as well," Sam said apologetically.

"How did your friend, um - Cass, come across that information?"

"I'll go get him and you can ask," Dean said as left to go outside.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Izzy asked Sam.

"He's shy," Sam answered.

"So, you and him?" Izzy asked nervously.

"He's my brother," Sam immediately cleared up, "it's nothing like that."

"You guys seem pretty unreal," she snickered.

"Yeah, - um - we have that affect," Sam said as he stared at her.

"You're staring," Izzy muttered shyly and Sam blushed and was trying to stammer out a reply just as Dean and Castiel came back.

"You're Isobel Black?" Cass asked.

"Why, yes, I am. Excuse me," Izzy said as she and Sam got out of their moment.

She pushed them aside and walked back to the front of the store. "Amy, I'm gonna close up early today. You should go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" Amy said as she grabbed her bag from under the counter.

"I'll text you to let you know," Izzy said as she closed the door after the teenager and locked it.

"Why did you just do that?" Dean asked as she went behind the counter.

"So no one can overhear us, assuming this is something you want to keep on the down-low?" Izzy said as she pulled up a bag. "So, Cass? How'd you find out about the Dark Mark?"

"Well, there was a few people talking about in England and I questioned them a little, got my answers," Cass answered.

"They answered willingly?" Izzy asked surprised.

"They required...a little persuasion," Cass said. "But willingly enough."

"Alright then," Izzy said as she took out a few books and looked at the boys, "now show me the Mark you were talking about."

Dean and Sam looked at each other as Cass scrutinized her and Izzy sighed.

"A little faith please, I will try to help you as best as I can, but I can't if I don't know what I'm going to be working with," Izzy smiled, before Dean sighed and pulled up his sleeve of his many shirts, revealing the Mark of Cain.

They both heard her take a sharp breath as she touched it, "What is that?" Izzy asked as she touched it.

Dean saw Sam look frustrated as Izzy was near him and smirked.

"Well, this is bad. This isn't a normal mark. The Dark Mark was more like a print or tattoo. This, this is like a scar, like something carved it. It's not only on your skin, but it's imbedded in your blood as well," Izzy said as she pulled her hand away. "What is this, exactly?"

"It's the Mark of Cain," Cass told her.

"Mark of what?" Izzy asked, confused. "I've heard that before. An ancient ruin of sorts."

Izzy started going through some books behind the counter and flipping through books and looking through some old notes.

"This is just bloody fantastic," they heard her muttering, "I leave England because of this, and they start telling every fucking person they meet."

"Cass, how did you persuade the people?" Sam whispered.

"I might've used some mind control to find out, but it was only to find out about the Mark, nothing else. Her's was a name that was like imprinted onto a lot of their brains," Cass answered.

"Well, whatever it is, she's a babe. Look at her I mean!" Dean exclaimed quietly.

And they did. Her black hair hung till her waist, messy as it could be. Her eyes, as Sam had seen them up close and personal, were a dark grey, bordering on black, but beautiful nonetheless. She was pale, paler than them but her face was pink at the moment. She stood at 5'7, which Dean thought was a little too tall for him, but not a lot nonetheless. She was dressed for the weather of course as it was in Seattle, hair half up, a button-up shirt with some skinny jeans and knee-high boots.

"There's something wrong about you," Cass said out loud, staring intently at her.

"What?" Izzy said affronted.

"Cass!" Dean and Sam shouted together.

"There's something very off about you. You're not human, not completely, that is, but yet, there's no demonic presence either. I can't place you at the moment, but there is something..off," Cass continued, ignoring the brothers.

"Cass, that's enough," Sam said.

"Yeah, dude, you're being rude," Dean told him.

"You're not wrong," Izzy answered him.

"What?" Sam and Dean said.

"What are you?" Cass asked.

"I'm human, not normal but human, now you on the other hand, not normal people that's for sure," Izzy stared. She leaned against the counter and waited.

"I'm an angel of the lord," Cass answered before the Winchesters could say anything.

"Really Cass? You just spitting it out loud that you work for the fucking big guy?" Dean said.

"An angel really? That's a new one. Hermione's going to get a kick out of this," Izzy smirked. "And you two men in plaid?"

"Hunters," Sam answers reluctantly.

"What's that?" Izzy asked curiously.

"It's what it sounds like sweetheart," Dean said. "Except we hunt the other minority. The ones that scare people and goes boo in the night."

"Oh," Izzy said.

"Now what are you?" Cass asked.

"A witch," Izzy said and before she could even blink, there were two guns drawn on her. "Bloody hell what's the matter with you people?!"

"A fucking witch Sammy! Really? Rowena wasn't fucking bad enough, we have her now too?" Dean shouted.

"Slow down you two! Who the bloody hell is Rowena and why're you pointing your guns at me?" Izzy shouted at them.

"You're a witch. And so is she. From a Grand Coven apparently," Sam answered her.

"What in the name of Merlin is the Grand Coven? " Izzy asked.

"You're little witches council," Dean answered.

"We don't have a council you blithering idiot. We have a Ministry," Izzy told them. "Now point those guns away from me."

"Or what?" Dean said. "Sammy, the hex bags?"

"On it," Sam said as he pulled out a little red velvet pouch and placed it next to him.

"Now you even be able to do anything," Dean smiled.

"Are you going to say anything Angel of the Lord?" Izzy asked exasperated. "Cause apparently you can tell something's still off."

"She doesn't seem like a witch," Cass answered, tilting his head. "Whatever it is, seems to be running in her blood."

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Magic," Cass and Izzy said together.

"I am a witch. But not like those wannabe wiccans you guys have in the States. I was born with magic coursing through my veins; a magical core to be precise. There's generations of witches and wizards in my family who're the same," Izzy said pulling her wand from her pocket. "This is how I channel my magic. A wand."

"Seriously. You think we're dumb enough to fall for that shit?" Dean spouted.

"Bloody hell," Izzy rubbed her forehead. " _Engorgio!"_ And the globe next to her grew four times its size and fell down. " _Reparo."_ And repaired itself then. "Believe me now?"

Sam and Dean both stared at her in disbelief while Cass looked fascinated.

"Millenniums on this planet and I have never encountered anything like you," Cass stated.

"That's because we're good at keeping a low profile," Izzy told them. "Also, we, my kind, can erase multiple of memories of you lot to not remember if you do see it."

"So there's a chance of our memories being erased?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, I could, but if I manage to get rid of the mark, I'd have to erase even further down your memory and that could cause permanent damage. So, no, I won't erase your memory, but that doesn't mean I won't alter them if needed," Izzy told them.

"Are you saying the you can remove the mark?" Dean asked.

"It's a curse. Curses _are_ reversible, but that's not always the case, so please don't get your hopes up," Izzy told them.

"Whatever you can do for my brother, we'll appreciate it," Sam told her sincerely as he put his gun away.

"I would appreciate your brother pointing his gun away from me," Izzy told Sam, pointing at Dean with a tilt of her head.

"Right. Dean?" Sam asked.

He gave a pointed look and Dean sighed as he put his gun away.

"Happy?" he said sarcastically.

"You have no idea how powerful I am do you?" Izzy asked him.

"A bullet will certainly make you powerless then, won't it?" Dean smirked.

"Please, you won't be able to reach the gun, let alone your bullet," Izzy smiled as she twirled her wand around her fingers.

"That's the source of your magic isn't it? The stick?"

"A wand, and it's a channel, really, not a source. A way to control the magic that's in me. A magical core, which, if prompted, can destroy this whole shop in less than five seconds. This channels that energy, and controls it. Helps me control whatever I do," Izzy told them.

"So, without the, the - um - wand - you can't control the magic?" Sam asked.

"I can control it, until I'm feeling too emotional or my feelings are heightened to an extent, then no I can't. That's with or without a wand. But we learn how to control all of that at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Cass, Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"It's a school for witches and wizards, and no, you can't destroy it because you'd have to find it, which you _can't_ because it's warded. Has been for for centuries," Izzy sighed. "Are we going to ask for a whole lesson of the history of magic? Because that wasn't really my best subject at Hogwarts, and I really rather not get into it. I rather us be going to London so we can research on the mark."

"London?" Sam asked. "Why London?"

"Because that's where my friends are at, and one of them is fantastic at knowing ancient ruins and curses, so she can help. And everything we would need is over there. More extensive books on runes, which that mark is," Izzy explained to them as she grabbed her bag and her coat. "Is that alright with you?" She was locking up her store now, putting up the closed sign and texting Amy to take a vacation for the next couple of weeks.

"Alright, so I'll look up the next flight to London and we can be on our way," Sam answered for them all.

"Ah jeez," Dean said unhappily.

"I shall meet you there then," Cass told them.

"No, you travel with us Cass," Dean told him. "Human way and all, by a freakin' plane."

"We're not traveling by plane. That will take too long, plus you wouldn't know where to go, and no offense or anything," Izzy said looking at them and then at Cass, "I really don't feel like being flight buddies with an angel. Not big fans of you anyways." She sent him a disdain look.

"What did angels do to you huh? Not teach you how to fly? Made water hurtful?" Dean joked.

"First, really bad humor at witches expense. You Americans need to get better humor. And second, neither of those. They just took someone away from me, after everything I had been through, I deserved a little happiness, but they took it away," she said resentfully as she put her coat, scarf and beanie on, "so no, not a fan."

"Cedric Diggory?" Cass asked.

"Eight years now, gone. Thanks to you. But no, no planes. We're using a portkey, since there's too many of us, and since none of you know where to go, and I can't tell you, it's the only way and it's quick," Izzy smiled bitterly.

"Why can't you tell us where we're going?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Because that place is not meant for Muggles - non magical beings - or _angels_ to be allowed. It's hidden and I'm not going to explain that, Now, I have unauthorized magic to do," Izzy said picking up the now repaired snow globe.

" _Unauthorized magic?_ " Dean said. "I need a fucking drink."

"Can we get some supplies while you work to get a port-whatever?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but be quick, this won't take long."

Sam and Dean exited the building, leaving Cass with Izzy inside and walked towards the Impala.

"I don't know about this Sam, this - this isn't normal. We don't know anything about her or her kind and we don't know how to kill them and now we're just gonna let her take us all to London in god knows where?!" Dean ranted as they opened the trunk and started putting supplies in a bag.

"Dean, look, I get it, but this is our only option right now, and right now, I'm willing to do anything and go anywhere to get rid of that thing on your arm," Sam said angrily. "So please, for once, stop fighting me on this."

"We don't even know if we can trust her Sammy," Dean said tiredly. "I want this thing off as much as you do, but what if we can't?"

"We'll figure it out Dean, just like we always do, but for now, all we can do is trust her."

Dean sighed and nodded.

"Besides, it's not like she's given us a reason not to," Sam defended her.

"You're just saying that cause you've got the hots for her," Dean chuckled. "Can you ever be into a normal chick?"

"Hey, she's normal," Sam defended his choice. "Just, she's different."

"Boy, you've got it bad Sammy," Dean low-whistled.

"Let's just go," Sam rolled his eyes and closed the trunk.

"I'll see you, soon baby," Dean said to his car and they went back to building.

As they entered, they didn't noticed Izzy smiling and showing a fascinated Cass some magic, and they both didn't notice the brothers entering.

" _Levicorpus!"_ Izzy said and Cass was suddenly hanging by his ankle and Dean had dropped the bag and was pointing a gun at her.

Izzy, who heard the thud of the bag and turned and pointed her wand at Dean.

"What did I say about the gun?" Izzy said irately.

"Well that was before you decided to do that to Cass," Dean told her.

"Both of you, put your weapons down," Sam said, getting in the middle, staring at Dean and then Izzy, pleading.

She sighed, and looked in his eyes, and put her wand away. The hazel green eyes, went straight through her.

"Dean?" Sam said pointedly.

Dean, slowly but deliberately, put the gun away, still glaring at Izzy.

"You gonna put him down now?" Dean pointed at Cass.

"I was going to, before you decided to pull your gun at me, again, which I really don't appreciate," Izzy stoically said. She waved her wand silently and Cass landed on his feet. "He wasn't hurt you know. And if you'd like to know, your friend wanted me to try something on him. I'm not a bad person," she said it with a hurt and annoyed voice and walked towards the back of the shop, her bag slung on her shoulder and wand in one hand and the globe, which was now glowing in the other. "If we want to leave now, you better follow me."

Sam sighed and gave Dean a disappointed look and followed Izzy towards the back.

"She is helping us Dean, she didn't have to, but she is," Cass said before following Sam's lead.

Dean sighed and walked towards the back, joining his brother and the other two. There seemed to be a giant opening of space all the way in the back and Izzy was crouching on the ground, putting the globe down.

"You guys ready?" she asked coolly.

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look and answered for them all, "yeah."

"It's going to be cold when we get there, so you better be covered, and beware not to pull your guns out like you did with me. My friends and family aren't as easy-going as me, so I wouldn't," Izzy explained to them as she pointed her wand at the snow globe, " _Portus_ ," and the globe glowed brightly and dimmed.

"Woah," Dean said.

"Now touch it, all of you, now," Izzy said urgently, her own finger on it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Touch it!" Izzy shouted and the three men all bent down and put their finger on, and it happened.

They felt as though a hook just behind their navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Izzy's feet left the ground; she could feel Sam and Cass on either side of her, their shoulders banging into her; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the globe as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then —

Her feet hit into the ground and she looked; Sam staggered into Dean and he fell on top of him; the Portkey hit the ground near Cass's head with a heavy thud as he laid sprawled on the ground.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, obviously, except Izzy and some of the story line. THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:-**

 _Hey guys thank you first of all for giving this story a chance and I really appreciate you guys being patient for this. Thank you for your kind reviews and they're always an inspiration to write more. I am currently working on this story, as I already how I will be ending this, just trying to figure out how I will be filling in the middle._

 _Until then, bear with me on this story as I move along, and I promise I will try to update this as much as possible for all you followers._

 _Again, Supernatural and Harry Potter don't belong to me, as they belong to Rowling and Kripke respectfully._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"You guys alright?" Izzy asked amusedly, looking down at them.

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted as he pushed Sam off of him.

"Portkey. It's a form of teleportation, if you will. Now keep your voices down or you'll wake everyone in the street up," Izzy scolded him.

They looked around and noticed it was night and they were laying on a sheet of snow; December was beautiful in London, the lamps all flickering like little fire torches, the silent wind blowing at them, the quiet dark house, they were mesmerized.

"Wow," Sam muttered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Izzy said softly, "to think this place was a reminder of of the dead."

"Nice monologue, but I'm not dressed for this weather, so can we go somewhere where I won't be worried about my boys falling off. You can finish your monologue there Sabrina," Dean said as he shivered in his thin jacket.

"I told you to dress warm, but you decided to ignore the girl who could possibly save your life, all on the basis that she's a witch," Izzy snapped back. She was pretty irritated by him now. "Come on, let's go before Ken Doll over there starts fretting his makeup might wear off." Izzy walked on ahead, straight up to a quaint, but average house, and opened the gate. "You lads coming or not?"

"Is this your friend's house?" Cas asked as they walked up to the door.

"Yes, my best friend lives here now, it's some place I like to come every now and then and coincidentally, today is when all of my family and friends are there too," Izzy said and she knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door was opened by a tall young man in his mid twenties, with black, unkempt hair, bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses and a confused look on his face as he did and then a huge smile appeared on his face as he saw who was standing there.

"Izzy!" he shouted, and pulled her in for a hug, "I'm so glad you made it! James and Albus are going to be so happy and Hermione's been owling yo- who're they?" He motioned to the three huge men standing behind her and gave her a cautious look. "Is everything alright? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry, it's not me who's in trouble," Izzy told Harry, "these lads needed my help and I'll explain everything once I'm inside. Is Hermione here?"

"Yeah, she and Malfoy and everyone else. You remember what today is, isn't it?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I do, you think I would miss my own nephew's birthday? I was going to come a bit earlier, but as you can see –" she pointed to the three men towering behind her – "I was a bit side-tracked."

"Okay, come on in mate," Harry said, stepping aside and letting Izzy and the three guys in. As they all went in Harry, grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled her outside. "One second please."

"You do realize it's snowing and we're both not properly equipped for the cold?" Izzy complained.

"Who are they Izzy?" Harry asked her without skipping a beat.

"A little late on asking that question aren't you Harry? I mean they're already inside with the lot," Izzy pointed out.

"Hermione and Ginny are in there, do you really think they'll be able to do anything?" Harry pointed out.

"Good point."

"What's going on Izzy? It's not like you to just bring random men with you anywhere, let alone London," Harry asked her.

Izzy sighed, she knew what he was going to say but she didn't know how to answer.

"Look Harry, I just, they needed help. The States are, different than what we're used to. I don't do a lot of magic as you know, and I guess maybe for once I felt like I could help someone. I'm tired of being someone everyone needs to look after or that you're waiting for the other shoe to drop," she said, "and don't say you don't. You and dad are the first on that list."

"Izzy, after everything you've been through, no one blames you if you asked for help. We're your family Iz," Harry shrugged.

"I know, and you have no idea how grateful I am that you're still here, after all my tantrums at everything," she replied sheepishly.

"Anything for you. So three guys?" Harry started, "got your eye on any of them?"

"Shut it Potter, my magic's not that rusty for it to stop me from hexing you," she threatened him. "Nothings happening with any of them so don't even suggest it. I did just meet them," Izzy fixed him with a glare, only to get an amused look in return. "What?"

"You like one of them," he told her.

"Shut it."

"You do! Hermione will get a kick out of this!"

"Harry I swear on your children if you tell her I will kill y-" but before Izzy could finish her threat, Sam popped out the door.

"You guys wanna come back inside? We don't really know anyone here and I don't think a witch-off is something we need," he said awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, "I had a few questions for my sister here."

"You're siblings?" Sam asked, relief evident on his face.

Harry shot Izzy an amused look, his grin widening at her glare.

"Not blood related, but we're family. Her dad was my godfather," Harry said with a small smile at him, shooting Izzy a wink.

"Let's go back inside before Ken gets an extra dose of testosterone and decides to shoot everyone up," Izzy grumbled, getting a concerned look from Harry.

They walked back inside, following Harry's lead before he came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a family room. Izzy noticed that the atmosphere was thick with tension as Cas and Dean stood in a corner and every other member of her family remained seated staring at them questioningly.

"Hey guys, look who decided to show up," Harry announced and moved to show Izzy standing behind him. It was quiet for a moment before two small shouts of "AUNTIE Z!" and two small black haired kids jumped her.

"OOF!" Izzy said, falling back, not expecting her two nephews to pounce on her. "Hello loves," she smiled. "Happy birthday Albus darling."

"Thank you Auntie Z," Albus said, looking at her with her shining green eyes, Harry's eyes.

"James Albus, where are your manners?" she heard Luna's serene voice chide them as they got off her. "Izzy, it's great to see you. I see the Nargles haven't affected you very much in the States. It could be because they're a bit rare over there but–"

"Luna, Izzy just came. Save it for later," she got up to see a flash of red before she was engulfed in another hug. "Missed you so much Black," Ginny muttered.

"It's great to see you Gin," Izzy smiled, looking at everyone.

"As much as I love reunions, who are they Izzy?" she heard Hermione say as she approached her.

"They're umm, they're friends," Izzy emphasized, "maybe not the place to dive into it?" She exchanged looks with Hermione and they both gave each other a meaningful look.

"Ron, Harry, if we could go to the kitchen maybe and discuss the secret present we have for my favorite godson," Izzy smiled, hoping the adults would get the hint instead.

"You got me a present Auntie Z?" Albus asked her, his green eyes, big and staring at her with excitement and Izzy suddenly felt like she was staring at Harry instead.

"Of course! What kind of Auntie do you take me as Al? Now, I have to go, but we'll be back very soon," she said, walking towards Hermione and dragging her by the hand towards the kitchen, knowing fully well that Harry and Ron were behind them.

"Okay, who're the big men you brought with you Izzy? Are you involved in some sort of gang in the States? Or are you planning an orgy? I read about it in a book once and it was–"

"Ronald Weasley! I did not bring men to a child's birthday for an orgy!" Izzy excalaimed, her face red as a tomato. "I brought them so we could help them. They have a problem, an acient rune sort of problem."

"Why not consult the professor at Hogwarts then?" Harry asked her, dutifully ignoring eye contact, his own face slightly pink.

"They're not exaclty magic welcoming. The doll looking one pulled a gun on me multiple times already," she rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you helping them Iz? They don't really sound pleasant," Ron pointed out.

"I don't know," she revealed, "I guess I just want to be useful again. It's been a long time since I've done anything remotely related to magic or spells. It felt good, to feel needed."

"You're always needed Izzy, but you're the one who decided that you needed to be on your own, a whole country away from your friends and family," Hermione snapped. "You're the one who decided to stop with the magic Izzy."

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry gasped.

"No, she's right. It is what I did, and I don't regret it, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you guys or need you," she lamented. "And I do need you, I need all of you right now more than ever."

"You guys doing okay?" Ginny popped her head in. "We heard some shouting."

"We're fine Gin. Emotions are running high right now," Harry answered, sensing the tension still between his two friends.

"Alright. Do you guys plan on coming out soon? Iz your friends from the States look like they might've swallowed some Puking Pastilles," she replied.

"Yeah, they aren't so keen to be here," she grimaced. "We'll be out in a few Ginny."

"Good to know," Ginny said, walking back out leaving them alone.

"I need your help Hermione," Izzy implored, looking at her bushy haired friend, "That mark is evil. I felt it's own power coursing through that man and forcing it's own will over him. We need to help him. Please."

"You know I'll help you Izzy," Hermione answered immediately. "We always will."

"What she said," Ron agreed.

"Juat tell us what you need," Harry added. "How about we go and wrap this party up? Then we can get to the real fun?"

"Oh, did you get Al's present Harry?" Izzy asked, remembering what she told her godson.

"Yeah, tickets to see Puddlemere United and a signed broom? He's gonna go batshit," he smiled wide. "You spoil them."

"Trying to make up for not always being here," she admitted. "Let's go before the tweedles and their weird friend pulls out their guns."

* * *

 _Again thank you so much for your patience and hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter._


End file.
